The Whispers
by SoulWriter25
Summary: A white and gray spotted she-kit is abanded from her mother and doesn't know anything but that she is different.Will a clan take her in?Will she freeze or starve to death?Read to find out.
1. The kit

All seemed hopeless for the white and gray spotted kit. She shivered, the cold frosty snow freezing her paws. She thought she was a goner and no one could help her. The kit closed her eyes as she waited for the cold to take her. No one will understand me. No one will know me.I am different.I am strange.I am dead.


	2. Chapter 1: The open eyes

The whispers began. The cats looked down at the kit. She squealed in fear."Don't scare the poor fellow. Don't crowd her."A cat said. By the sound of the cats voice, the kit could tell the cat was a she-cat. The she-cat pulled the kit closer to her."Mommy?"The kit whined."Shh.. it's alright."The she-cat said." Healer. What will be her name?"The she-cat asked. The Healer looked for a while."Her name will be Moon That Shines Bright."He said. The kit curled besides the she-cat."Don't worry River That Flows Fast. She'll be alright."He said to the she-cat.

The kit opened her eyes. She saw a stone wall and her mother."You've opened your eyes!"River That Flows Fast said. Moon That Shines Bright looked around.I have!She looked down and saw stone. She looked up and saw stone. She started to looked around frantically. Her eyes finally saw an exit. She got up only to fall down. She got up again. Her legs shook for a little bit. She took a step and her legs shook again. She started to walk towards the exit one step at a time."Moon That Shines Bright where are you going?"River That Flows Fast asked."To explore."Moon That Shines Bright answered."Ok but, be careful."River That Flows Fast replied.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends and new mysteries

Moon That Shines Bright wobbled out of the den. She looked down, there still was stone!She noticed she was in a big cave._Wow!_She thought._This cave is huge!How many cats live here?_A strange scent _caught_ her nose. She turned to see a huge pile of.. of... well something. She figured out it was meat when she saw a big, broad cat gulp it down.

A brown fluffy kit ran up to her."Hi!I am Tree That Grows In Forest!"He squealed."Hi."Moon That Shines Bright said softly."Wanna play?"Tree That Grows In The Forest asked."Sure!"She replied. Another kit ran up. She was gray and an odd looking fellow with her twisted paw that faced towards her body."Hi!"She said."Hello!"Moon That Shines Bright greeted.

They played until they heard a meow full of agony. They saw big, broad cats running through the waterfall."Healer. We have to come up with a plan. We can't go rushing out into the battlefield. We would lose many cats."One of the broad cats said to a cat called "healer" that seemed to be in charge._Hey!The one talking to the "healer" is the one from earlier!_She thought."Who's that?" Moon That Shines Bright asked. Pointing her mussle towards the two cats talking.

"The big brown one is Healer and the broad black cat is Shadow That Stays Hidden."The gray she-cat with the twisted paw, named Fang That Bites Back, pointed out."What does Healer do?"Moon That Shines Bright asked."He is the boss of the cats, his word is law."Tree That Grows In The Forest replied, puffing up his chest."Well that, and he heals sick cats and cares about his tribe and will do anything to keep them safe, even at the cost of his life."Fang That Bites Back said, making the end part as scary as possible.

"Anyways."Tree That Grows In The Forest started."Let's follow them!"Moon That Shines Bright looked at the cats walking through the waterfall."But wouldn't we be in big trouble if we are caught?"Moon That Shines Bright asked."Trouble?Who cares?"Tree That Grows In The Forest snorted. The curious kits quietly followed the huge cats. Big droplets of water soaked them. Moon That Shines Bright bit her tongue to stop herself from complaining.

They followed the cats to a clearing. There lay a cat under a bear. The bear's mussle and paws were covered in blood. The cat's fur was also covered in blood. The kits were frozen solid with fear. The kits glanced at each other. Moon That Shines Bright felt a shiver down her spine._That bear is mad!It killed someone!Am I next?Does it like to eat kits?What will Healer do?_Questions filled Moon That Shines Bright's mind. That night she shaked and rolled and shuddered.


End file.
